


the girl who was a boy who was a girl

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, no angst for once lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: And it's so funny that she, really a kid, has found what she's looking for in a kid—just like her.





	the girl who was a boy who was a girl

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

All her life, Victoire's been running around. No, not in that distasteful sense of the term. No, she's been running around, a good Samaritan in search of a lost soul, an archeologist in search of a lost treasure. But she doesn't want gold or gems.

Contrary to popular belief, Victoire only _likes_ the shiny things. She'd be plenty happy if someone gave her a book instead of a bracelet, a necktie instead of a necklace. She's eccentric, a little bit of a tomboy, and her family never seems to remember that, because _Lily Luna's_ the bizarre one, _Lily Luna's_ the rebellious one.

What's Victoire? Oh, right. She's "Little Fleur."

Victoire _does_ look up to her mother somewhat, but her mother is so perfect she's flawed. Victoire doesn't want to be like that, so she tries going with the crowd for once, turning boy-crazy like her sister and cousins—you know, the _normal_ thing to do.

And so she began her search.

It is a curious thing, this romance scenario. Girl meets boy, boy likes girl, girl likes boy back, a dragon, a poltergeist, and a Nargle intervene somewhere along the way. But Victoire sits back and watches, waits, because she heard a long time ago about this "happy ending" thing…but she's sure that's more of a fairytale than the Nargles.

Then a "normal" day brings sunshine and a soft, brilliant blue—but she's not thinking or talking of the sky. Instead, she meets (like, _really_ meets, 'cause it doesn't count if you've known each other forever through your family and all that nonsense) one Lysander Scamander, a twin but unlike any other wizard she's ever met.

Lysander is the single cloud in her clear sky, the lone dewdrop on her chipper petal. He doesn't bring her down, no; he just jostles her optimistic position enough to keep her grounded to earth—ish. After all, Victoire is Victoire, and no one could ever tame her, now could they?

As she spends time with him, she's thinking more and more on this romance thing, and the idea strikes her that it'd be nice to have Lysander's refreshing presence around her more. Yes, that'd be very nice. They could talk more, do more things together, touch more (without that awkward mood around them), be more than friends…

Victoire smiles. Lysander smiles back, though he doesn't know that what he's been "logically" reasoning, _thinking_ , is what's churning in her head and heart, too.

It's all quite simple, really: While her sister and cousins have been looking for the boy in the man, Victoire has found the man in the boy. And she's fallen in love with him.

So she does the unthinkable and reminds everyone of why it's okay not to rush to grow up. She just takes it slow…that way, she'll have even more time with Lysander, lovers or friends or not.

Yeah, that "happy ending" scenario sounds pretty likely now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay~! A little different from my other stuff, but still irrevocably mew, M&MWP, and Vicsander. :3 Unusual for me to give them a happy ending, though, *lol*. Perhaps I'll do a Lysander version of this…
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :]
> 
> 2017 note: One of the happier Vicsanders I wrote, funnily enough. I like the pacing of this one.


End file.
